You Belong With Me
by MoreOfAWolfGirlThanYou
Summary: A slight retake on the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. JPOV about Bella. I know it's been done before but i think you might like this : Read and review please guys : Rating for slightly paranoid author :L


**A/N Okay so I know I'm meant to be getting on with my story 'Oh How Things Can Change' BUT I have completely fallen in love with this song :) And I just figured I could have a bit of fun with it and modify it slightly so it suited Jacob :) So hope you all enjoy it :) Oh and trying singing these lyrics to the song, I think it works quite well :)**

**I own nothing of Twilight – those rights go to Stephenie Meyer**

**I own nothing of this song – those rights go to Taylor Swift**

**JPOV**

_You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset__  
__He's going off about something that I said__  
__He doesn't get our humour like we do_

I raised my head so I could hear what Bella was saying on the phone. It was _him. Again._

"Look Edward I get where you're coming from but-"She growled in anger. "How can you be such a hypocrite? He's no more dangerous than you and your family so don't turn the tables like that!" She sighed, clearly getting frustrated "I understand that but he's my best friend. I will not abandon him on your say so. It was a joke. Nothing more nothing less! Relax!" I couldn't make out his rushed reply but I heard how her voice softened "Thank you Edward. Look I need to get to bed. Goodnight, love you"

__

_I'm in the woods; it's a typical Tuesday night__  
__I'm out patrolling with the guys he doesn't like,_

_And he'll never know your story like I do_

I howled in frustration at the thought of _My _Bella with that leech. How could she stand to be with him? Why would she not realise that we were made for each?

I felt Embry phase in and ask "_Yo Jake? You okay man?"_

I whimpered "_Yeah mate. Just the usual. They had another argument over me today. Him not wanting her to visit me, blah, blah, blah. I just wish she'd see that she should be with me!"_

He rubbed his paw into the ground "_Maybe you should just tell her about the impr-"_

"_No!" _I growled _"If she's truly happy with him then I will not ruin it for her by dropping that kind of bombshell on her! It's killing me not being with her but I don't want her to be with me out of pity!"_

__

_But he wears dress shirts, I go shirtless,__  
__He's a vampire and I'm a werewolf,_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find__  
__That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time___

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me___

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out sweats__  
__I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be__  
__Laughing on La Push beach, thinkin to myself__  
__Hey isn't this easy?_

I grinned as Bella's rusty old truck pulled up outside my house and I ran to greet her.

"Jake!" She cried with happiness as I reached her. I picked her up and held her close, savouring the moment where I got to hold my love in my arms. The moment was broken by her usual muffled reply of "Too tight Jake"

Rolling my eyes I grinned "C'mon you."

She frowned "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" I replied in a sing-song voice. I walked with her hand in hand down towards the beach. Smiling at the feel of her small hand engulfed by my warm big one. Any passer by would think of us as a happy young couple, _I wish_ I thought mournfully in my head. But I would make the most of out time together.

__

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town__  
__I haven't seen it in awhile, since he brought you down__  
__You say your fine I know you better than that__  
__Hey, Whatcha doing with a leech like that?__  
_

I led her to a picnic blanket and basket that had been set up.

"Aww Jake you didn't have to do that." Her eyes filling up.

"Anything for you Bells. Besides I figured this would probably beat our usually routine of hanging round in my garage."

We made light conversation and I relished seeing her beautiful smile and hearing her wonderful laugh; it had been such a long time. Out of politeness I asked about her bloodsucker. Her faced dropped as she played with her hands in her lap, mumbling "Fine." I knew not to press it but I saw in her eyes how unhappy it made her, it tore me apart inside. The day past and there was another one lost. Another opportunity to make her mine gone.

_  
__He is freezing, I am boiling,__  
He's a vampire and I'm a werewolf,  
__Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find__  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time___

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me___

_Standin by or waiting at your back door__  
__All this time how could you not know that?__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

My cell vibrated against the table and I could blearily make out my clock; it read 2:15. _Who on earth would be calling at this time?_ I wondered. Grabbing my phone and flipping it open I said huskily "Hello"

"Jake? Thank god you picked up! I'm sorry I know it's late. Well early depending how you look at it…"

"Bella?" I was now instantly awake "What happened sweetheart?"

"I don't know!" She wailed "He – Edward, He reacted badly when I told him about what we did yesterday."

"Wait! Did he hurt you? I swear if he did…" I was shaking now, _damn leech._

"No, no! Nothing like that. He just – just didn't like the idea of cliff-diving. He said it was reckless and that you could have killed me. Then he started going on about how you only dived with me so that you could 'cop a feel'. The last straw was when he called you a 'mangy mutt'!"

I stayed silent for a minute, making sure I kept my anger in check. How could he make her this upset? "Is that what you think Bella?" I asked in a quiet, composed voice.

"Do I think you're a 'mangy mutt'? Of course not, I-"

I chuckled "Not the Bells. Although it's nice of you to say so. I mean, did you think I only dived with you to 'cop a feel'?"

"No Jake! I wouldn't ever think like that. You're not like that."

"Good" I cut her off before she could fret anymore "Bells, all that matters to me is what you think of me. Not him. Not the rest of his family. Just you!"

We talked for a good hour before she started to get tired and I insisted that she get some sleep. I lay awake for another few hours after she had hung up though. My brain was buzzing. Did I have a chance now? Had I made her feel better? And more importantly, how could he continue to make her so upset? I eventually fell asleep. Dreams of a possible future for me and Bella filling my head.

__

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night__  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry__  
__I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams__  
__Think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.___

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me___

_Standing by or waiting at your back door__  
__All this time how could you not know that__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

I had just about reached my front door after a pack meeting when I heard the familiar roar of an engine. Turning I saw her arrive. As she stepped out she looked happier than she had done in months; her eyes were bright with excitement. Before I could say anything she had run to me and threw her arms around me.

Unsure of where this sudden outrageous display of affection had come from I held her tight. Savouring the moment until she would be taken from me.

Eventually she pulled back and stared me in the eyes "I was such a fool Jake! I thought Edward was everything I wanted – needed. But he's not! I need you. I love you. I want to be with you. If you'll still have me?"

Typical Bella, starting fiery until she fell to a puddle of nerves and shyness at the end.

__

_Have you ever thought just maybe__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

I grinned down at her "Of course I'll still have you! I love you!" Slowly I lowered my mouth til it hovered just above hers "You belong with me" I whispered faintly before pressing my lips to hers in a kiss full of love, need and promise.

**A/N So what do you guys think ?**

**I just thought it'd be a nice little fluffy story for you all :) So I hope you enjoyed it ! I was going to go along with the video but figured I'd do it this way :) But if you guys haven't heard the song (WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!) It's You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift and the song is amazing and the video is equally as good and very nice and fluffy :) And that guy is hot ;) So you know what to do guys…**

**Press that lovely button at the bottom of the page and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !! :D**


End file.
